yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogscast Wiki:Template List
This page shows common templates and example code to be able to use them, similar to the banners page. If you have any troubles with templates, the best person to ask would be Soldier Elite. Other staff also may be able to help you too, notably ShadowAuraInnes and Noreplyz. You can search for a template in the Yogscast Wiki below. type=search break=yes namespaces=Template**,Template_talk searchbuttonlabel=Search |-|Pages= Stub Used for indicating a page is of low-quality and needs improvement. add something to it to help make it better.}} Delete Used for indicating a page that needs deleting by wiki staff. Deletion Candidate! This article’s got nothing to do here. Should it be deleted – or not? You can discuss it in the comments below. Large, spammy deletes should be left for a flagged bot to process. | action=history}} Page history. Reason: Sample WorkInProgress Used for indicating a page is still in progress, and that any strange or unfinished content should not be removed just yet. edit this page! }} Cleanup or Used for indicating a page or section needs some cleanup or restructure. edit this page to make it better. }} edit this page/section to help make it better. }} Page Protection Used for indicating a page has been protected from Anon editors. Quote Used for adding a quote to a page. Disambiguation This template should be used on every disambigation page. AdvMaps A way of displaying multiple Minecraft Adventure maps in an article in a condensed way. |-|Infoboxes= Infobox A basic infobox that is fully customisable. Code: Other infoboxes *Template:Infobox/Character *Template:Infobox/Member *Template:Infobox/Item *Template:Infobox/Company *Template:Infobox/Location *Template:Infobox/Person *Template:Infobox/Series *Template:Infobox/Single *Template:Infobox/Games More about these templates will be available later. |-|Navbox= Navbox A navbox should be used at the bottom of pages to show relationships between them. Code: Yogscast Navbox Code: ' Shadow of Israphel Characters Navbox '''Code: ' Shadow of Israphel Locations Navbox 'Code: ' Yogscast Pets Navbox '''Code: Tekkit Locations Navbox Code: ' Yogcraft Navbox '''Code: ' Resonant Rise 3 Navbox 'Code: ' Yogscast Complete Pack Navbox 'Code: ' Rule The World Navbox 'Code: ' |-|Moderation= Warning Should be posted on '''message walls to warn users about wiki behaviour. Code: ''' Warning/Chat Should be posted on '''message walls to warn users about chat behaviour. Code: ''' Banned Should be posted on '''message walls of banned users. You can see more information about where and when this template should be used on Template:Banned/doc Code: ''' Banned/Chat Should be posted on profile pages/message walls of '''chat banned users. You can see more information about where and when this template should be used on Template:Banned/Chat/doc Code: ''' Banned/Global Should be posted on profile pages of '''Wikia global banned users. You can see more information about where and when this template should be used on Template:Banned/Global/doc Code: ''' Permabanned Should be posted on '''profile pages of banned users. You can see more information about where and when this template should be used on Template:Permabanned/doc Code: ''' Permabanned/Chat Should be posted on '''profile pages of banned users. You can see more information about where and when this template should be used on Template:Permabanned/Chat/doc 'Code: ' |-|Credits= * Wikia: Creation of stub, delete, quote, disambig, family tree, navbox, infobox, infobox episode * JaydenKieran: Edits to stub, delete, infobox episode, Creation of banned, banned/Chat, banned/Global, warning, warning/Chat, navbox/Yogscast, navbox/SOI Characters, navbox/SOI Locations, navbox/Tekkit Locations, navbox/Yogcraft * SnowyNix: Edits to stub and delete, banned, banned/Chat, banned/Global, warning, warning/Chat, Creation of permabanned, permabanned/Chat *Supertoastfairy: Creation of Navbox/Yogscast Pets *Noreplyz: Creation of AdvMaps, Episodes, Banners Category:Wiki